Flirtology
by Flirtologist
Summary: K.S Kag was never really popular but that didn't stop her from joining the school newspaper to become an advice columnist. Now with her advice on how to become a better flirt will everyone take her advice & will Sess b on the recieving end of alot of flir
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is a story we (A Girl Who Loves Anime and Winged Miko) decided to do on Kagome. The idea came to us after we read this book called Flirtology by Anita Naik. It is very funny and if you have time check it out from your local library if they have it. Okay on with the story.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Chapter One: No One Knows

(Normal P.O.V)

Kagome Higurashi was never really popular. Her thick wide rimmed glasses and greasy raven locks made people take one glance at her and walk away. And her fashion sense didn't help either, plain t shirts and baggy blue or black jeans didn't show off her developing curves like the rest of the girls she knew. Unique could not describe her because she really wasn't all that unique. Her friends never really hung out with her because they have their own lives and the guy she had a crush on doesn't even acknowledge her. That really shot down her self-esteem.

That is why she joined the school newspaper. She was the advice columnist who was anonymous. Her advice was seeked from all. She would hear people in the hallway talking about the advice she gave that day and it made her feel good inside knowing that she, well her column, was the center of everyone's attention. The only problem that she had was that she couldn't claim the column as her own. She was known as Yuki the Flirtologist and not Kagome Higurashi. If her readers knew that Yuki the Flirtologist was a nerdy looking girl with goggles as glasses and hair so greasy it could produce a whole line of oil products, than they would surly never read her column again. That would be like your best friend saying she sleep with your crush and told everyone not to be your friend because you're a slut.

(Kagome P.O.V)

_For everyone who has read my column than you know the rules by now. Read and Follow. For you first timers, freshmen, you would think this is a dumb rule. Well since this is a new school year and we are all getting off to a fresh start I would love to introduce you to something completely new. It's called Flirtology. I will be giving you advice daily on how to flirt with your crush and make him or her yours. Now before I give you your first flirt tips, I would like to tell all the senior girls that Sesshoumaru Taisho will be single for the prom. Don't let your chances go to waste now ladies. Okay enough diddle daddling and lets get down to flirtology._

_**Rule One: Wise Up to Flirting**_

_Everyone flirts and it's nothing new. If you have made eye contact across the room, smiled at a handsome stranger or teased a guy than you have flirted._

_**Rule Two: Use It or Lose It**_

_Not all of us are natural flirts but everyone has an inner flirt they are just waiting to release. Now if you have never flirted before I want you to try something new. Smile at the next hot-handsome-cute guy you see. This step is excruciating so don't mess it up because this is your guide to become a better flirt._

**_Rule Three: Think About How You Flirt (this is for the ladies)_**

_How guys receive your flirting signals:_

_55 percentcomes from your body_

_38 percentcomes from the pitch of your voice(tone and attitude)_

_7 percentcomes from what you actually say _

_Now here' s the hard part, when your around your crush do not one: drool, two: faint, three: cry, and four: become so nervous you cant even say your own name let alone ask him a few questions. Also ladies be aware of what you are doing when your crush is around._

_**Rule Four: Be Positive **_

_Do not let you brain tell you that you cant do this or that. If you think you can get your crush go for it and don't give up until you either have him/her or got beat at your own game by someone else. Or for you Sesshoumaru Taisho lovers give up when he ignores you every time you even speak his name._

_**Rule Five: Don't Be Afraid To Take Risk**_

_For those of you who think your crush is going to land right in your lap and start smothering you in hugs and kisses well you seriously need to stop watching those old movies from the thirties and forties. First off the only people that I know who could actually accomplish that are the very hot and beautiful people in the world. That's mainly because they are the school sex gods and goddesses of the world. Now that I got that said, lets get straight down to business. Don't let 'em get away. You make move first. There, the simple caveman language for you. If you don't understand that than you seriously need special help._

_Now that you have a few flirting tips go test them out and if they do not work than you must be doing something wrong because I invented them. XOXO. _

_Yours truly_

_Yuki the Flirtologist._

'There I have finally finished. Now I hope my readers don't get mad that I'm not giving relationship advice anymore." Kagome mumbled to herself. She subconsciously played with the tips of her hair as she leaned back in her comfortable computer chair. Sighing she removed herself from the computer after emailing her column to the school newspaper publisher. Stretching out her tired limbs she retired to her soft warm bed for a quick nap. She inhaled the scent on her pillow deeply, it smelled of spring rain the fabric softener that her mother always used when she did the laundry. Letting her body relax she let her thoughts wander to her longtime childhood crush, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Even thought they never really talked she still admired him from afar. It seemed just like yesterday they were both in kindergarten and she was trying to become his friend.

(Flashback)

_It was the first day of kindergarten for Kagome and she couldn't wait to see what new friends she would make. Her mother said she would be the youngest in the class due to her outstanding academic level. She was talking almost perfect Japanese at two and already writing all the Japanese symbols that a elementary student should know by four. In a way you could call her the youngest nerd ever and she didn't even know it. _

_Today she had her hair in two pig- tails and four hair pins which had blue and white sparkles on them. Her white uniform shirt and blue platted skirt was ironed to perfection and not a wrinkle was in sight. Her white knee high socks where clean and her black dress shoes where so polished that if you looked hard enough you could see your reflection in them. A pink backpack with colorful flowers held all her necessities for school in it. Nothing could go wrong today and she just knew it. But she didn't know that one boy could turn her world upside down in just a few hours. _

_As she entered the class with her teacher her eye immediately focused on a young boy with silver-white hair and piercing golden eyes. She immediately liked him and she didn't even know him. She never let her gaze wander not even when she was introducing herself to the class. She blushed when he glanced up at her. Her heart fell when he scowled and returned his attention to his coloring of a big whitish-gray dog. _

_"Kagome please take a seat next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru please raise your hand." The teacher said. Kagome let her eyes scan the room for the person she was suppose to sit next to and almost jumped in joy when she saw the silver haired boy raise his hand lazily in the air. The teacher slightly pushed her in the direction of her new seat. Kagome slowly paced herself and held in her excitement every step she took in the direction of someone so ethereal. _

_Once she reached the table she quickly sat in her seat and took out her box of crayons and markers. She sat quietly as the teacher passed out their color sheets and scissors. Kagome noticed that the young boy didn't have that many colors and decided to share hers. She spread out all her crayons and markers on the table and looked over at Sesshoumaru and asked in a low shy voice._

_"Do you want to use my crayons and markers?" She absentmindedly rolled a strand of her hair in between her index finger and thumb a habit that would stay with her for the rest of her life._

_"No"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said no" His cold voice shocked her to the core and she couldn't speak for a few seconds. When she finally regained her voice she mumbled out 'why'._

_"…"_

_His silence annoyed her and at the same time frightened her. She wanted to shove all her crayons and markers up his nose and hoped they would implanted themselves inside his brain, but she knew that would never happen. As she was about to ask him another question the teacher interrupted her and told everyone hurry because snack was going to start in a moment. _

_After a few fleeting minutes their color time was over and Kagome was glad because her so far non- existent friendship with the person next to her was starting to get on her nerves._

_Kagome placed her crayons and markers in their right boxes and placed them inside her bag and took out her lunch. Her lunch consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, banana slices, grapes, two chocolate chip cookies and a carton of apple juice. When she glanced to her right she noticed Sesshoumaru didn't have a lunch and decided to offer him some of hers. She gently poked his arm to get his attention and shuddered at the intense cold look he aimed at her. Her words where stuck in her throat and she could barely breath. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled out an irritated 'what'._

_"um…I just…wanted to know…"Kagome stalled for a few seconds and jumped when he spoke._

_"Hurry and spit it out already." _

_"Would you like some of my lunch?" Kagome offered quickly while sliding her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his direction. She watched him scoff at her lunch and glare at her._

_"No"_

_"Huh!"_

_"Do all your replies start with 'huh'?", asked an annoyed Sesshoumaru. _

_Kagome stayed silent and stared at her hands in embarrassment. She slowly glanced up only to find his piercing golden eyes stare her down. _

_"Um…no. I just wanted to know why you keep saying no that's all." _

_"You are annoying and an idiot." _

_"WHAT! I am not." Kagome pouted. At his silence she continued on with even more anger. "Well I don't see why you don't want to be my friend because I'm just trying to be nice." She huffed._

_"I will never be your friend." _

_"Why not."_

_"…"_

_"You're a jerk." Kagome said her bangs covering her saddened sapphire eyes. _

_And true to his word he didn't become her friend or talk to her for the rest of the school year. Not even when they had to do projects together she did her part and he did his without talking. When it came time to present their projects Sesshoumaru would leave Kagome to face the curious faces of their classmates. That was how is way for the rest if their elementary school year. Of course that was when Kagome started becoming nerdy and got her glasses. That's when everyone started to make fun of her except **him**. _

_(Flashback)_

Kagome smiled at her childhood memories and childish attempts at trying to get Sesshoumaru Taisho to even give her a second glance.

'Yeah like that will ever happen especially after we made a secret pat to never speak to each other' Kagome thought bitterly. She buried face deeper into the soft white pillow and wallowed in her misfortunes. The sound of her computer receiving an email brought her back from her horrible childhood and into the present which will be considered her most horrible teen years in the future.

"YOU GOT MAIL"

Quickly glancing at her computer she tried reading who the sender was from her position on the bed but failed. You would think with her one inch thick eyeglasses she would be able to see Pluto without the aid of a telescope but unfortunately that was not the case. Slowly getting up she made her way over to her computer. Clicking the icon that showed a letter sticking out of an open mailbox she scanned over the email from the school newspaper publisher.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your new column is fabulous and keep up the good work I just know everyone will love your new advice._

_Shikon Publisher_,

_Rin Taisho_

Kagome smiled inwardly. Rin Taisho was Sesshounaru and Inuyasha Taisho half sister. Their father married for the third time and Rin was the creation of their father and step mother's _love_. Even though Kagome talked to Inuyasha, the second oldest, she never really asked about his personal life because she never liked to be called the prying type. Rin was only a sophomore and already the school newspaper publisher. She was also smart, too smart. So smart that she thought that Rin was a scientific government experiment that was being tested to see the intellectual level of high school students, which was hapless for them.

'I have to get ready for school tomorrow' Kagome thought. Getting up from the computer once more she made her way over to her closet to get out her uniform and iron it. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, who is it?" she asked loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

"Kagome what are you doing at the moment?" Someone yelled from the opposite side of the door. Kagome immediately knew who it was.

"No Sango, why?"

"Well I'm going school shopping want to go?"

"Um…..not really Sango. But I already know your going to break down the door and drag me to the car and take me unwillingly to the mall so I might as well say yeah." She knew Sango was smirking on the other side.

"Good girl, meet me downstairs in five I got to go ask mom for her credit card."

"Yeah okay and don't forget to ask her for the receipt to Sakiyuki because I have to return the new backpack she got me it will be to small for all my books."

"Okay" Sango yelled from down the hall.

Sango wasn't her biological sister but she might as well be. Her father and mother died in a car accident ten years ago and her mother adopted Sango and her brother Kohaku and made them her own. Sango and Kagome where best friends since they were five and she was the best thing that ever happened to her. Even though Sango was two months older than her, she was still one school year behind her due to her starting school late. Sango was and still is her personal bodyguard, fighting those that bothered her too much and started trouble just for fun. But since elementary school Kagome has grown a thicker backbone and is not afraid to speak her mind even if no one is listening.

Kagome sighed and changed from her pajamas into a white t-shirt and black baggy jeans. She grabbed her cell phone and Mp3 from her computer desk and headed out her room and down the stairs to wait for Sango in the living room.

"I hate shopping" Kagome grumbled while placing herself on the soft brown couch as she thought of all the clothes Sango was going to make her try on. And the wired thing about it all was that they had to wear uniform to school.

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O

A/N: Okay I know this chapter might suck but I have a headache right now. Maybe the next chapter which we will be working for the next two or more days will be better. Can you review and tell us what you think. And as for our stories we will try to update them soon but this story really got us going on and on about ideas due to that damn book. LOL. Ja ne v


	2. Results

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE. Please forgive me (bows). Well I will tell you this never miss a week of school. EVER. For you will feel the effect. I went from a 85 and up in all my classes but when I returned from being sick my grades when way down. I will not tell you the details but I will tell you this I must get to the mail before my mom.

I would like to thank the people who reviewed from 

**Gina Bristow**

**JadeStoneTheyYounger**

**Kagome Assassinater**

**Sesshyholic**

**Lildevil0644**

**SilverPsychoKitty **

**LynGreenTea**

**not like the movies **

**Dagger-TheShadowChick**

I would like to also thank the reviewer's from Lobster57

**Kagomelover14**

**Minerva519 (thanks you cheered me up)**

**Cougiecat12 (sorry our story was not to your liking)**

**freakhorrorchick**

**golden kitsune**

**katgirlofthenight**

**Lady Orange**

All of you don't know how much you cheered me up with your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the book Flirtology.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Chapter two: Results

(Kagome P.O.V)

Kagome looked at the thong that Sango held up for her to try on. The thong she would admit was very elaborate but it was a bit on the skimpy side. It was pure black silk and shaped like a bikini with a string of fake white pearls as a back. Surly if she wore those and decided to go biking on a bumpy mountain she would surly feel the effects of having fake pearls shoved up her ass.

"Um…Sango you really don't expect me to wear that do you?" Kagome asked absurdly.

"No Kagome I expect you use them to floss your teeth." Sango said sarcastically.

" I bet I could if I tried." Kagome mutter under her breath.

"What was that you smart ass."

"Nothing and I'm not trying that horrendous thing on. Go ask someone else to try it on besides me." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She would not let Sango bully or talk her into wearing such a piece of clothing that could pass as a dish cloth or even a one square of toilet paper.

"Oh come on it won't hurt." Sango coaxed.

"Tell that to someone else but not me." Kagome said while eyeing the string in Sango's hand with hatred.

Sango scowled at her and returned the thong to its rightful place and picked out another one. This time it was red and had many ribbons on it. She bet if you wanted to play jump rope all you had to do was tie all that string together and you would be ready to jump. Hell she bet you could play Double Dutch and still have string left over.

"What kind of contraption is that?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"It says here it's a string thong that is easily removable. You tie it on the sides and in the back." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"It doesn't look like a thong to me. It looks like the rope you use to play jump rope with." Kagome said while finger the said thong in Sango's hand.

"What ever. Lets go to another store and try on something else." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her next door to another one of Sango's favorite clothing story.

Next door was a store very popular to the girls in their school. It was called Confuzzled because it was said that the clothes that you wore from there would confuse and puzzle all the boys right into your lap. The meaning alone to that phrase would leave you confuzzled. What dimwitted boy would become confused and puzzled by your clothes? And if they did why the hell where they looking at the girls clothes that closely to begin with. Plus the clothes from Confuzzled weren't that bad looking that it would leave you that confused and puzzled. The creator of the company surly had a concussion when they thought of the name of their business.

"Why are we coming here Sango?" Sango knew that she hated this store and would burn it if she had the chance.

"To shop what else." Sango said while running towards the sports clothing section of the store.

"You know what I mean Sango." Kagome sighed and walked over to a set located near the dressing rooms and waited for Sango to finish.

"I need some new sweat pants the other ones I had ripped when I was stretching during softball practice over the weekend." Sango half shouted from the other end of the store.

"Hurry up I still haven't finish the summer homework I was assigned and I know you haven't even looked at your since you got it last year. We have to have it done or we won't get a good grade this semester it counts as 40 percent of our grade." Kagome said as Sango passed her with a handful of clothing.

"Okay, okay. I'll hurry up then." Sango continued looking at the different clothing on the racks and humming to herself. Kagome knew this would already be a long day.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagome stirred from her pleasant sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'What in the world is that sound?' she wondered as she tried to pinpoint the ear shattering noise.

When the beeping continued Kagome reached her hand from under her covers and reached for the contraption making the awful noise. Once she reached her goal and turned off the device she slipped back into the world of dreams only to be rudely awakened by the force of a body colliding or in others perspective body slamming into her own.

"KAGOME……get up sleepy head its time for school." Sango said while getting up from the flattened body of her sister.

"Go away I'm sleepy." Kagome yelled from under her dark blue cover.

"Aw come on Kag's you have to get up." Sango whined while trying to pry Kagome out of bed.

When she refused to get up she decided to use her secret weapon that worked on Kagome since she was thirteen.

"OH MY GOD Kagome your mom said you can finally get contacts." That had to force her sleepy friend to get up.

"REALLY?" Kagome shot up from the bed and headed down the stairs to look for her mother.

When she found her mother in the kitchen she engulfed her mother in hugs and kisses while repeatedly shouting 'thank you' over and over.

Once Sango caught up to her she could help but laugh. Kagome literally strangled her mother while smothering her in kisses. Sango shook her head and grabbed Kagome by the arm and yanked her off their mother.

"Hey Sango let me go I have to finish thanking mom." Kagome said struggling in her grasp.

"Um…Kagome you're not really getting contacts you know." At hearing this Kagome stopped her struggling and slowly turned to her gaze upon her soon to be dead sisterly friend.

"What..did..you..say?" Kagome said angrily. Sango gulped and released her grip and slowly backed away.

"I said that..your not getting contacts." Watching as her friend's eye twitched slowly she smiled sheepishly. "Now Kagome lets settle this like mature young ladies."

"I will rip your throat out and shove it up your-"

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Kagome grimly walked to school while Sango trailed behind her cautiously.

"Um Kagome I'm sorry for lying to you but you wouldn't get up." Sango said apologetically as she walked faster to catch up to Kagome.

Kagome said nothing and walked faster. She really thought all her troubles would be over. She would not be made fun of if she where only able to wear contacts. All her troubles would just disappear and leave her behind. She wasn't ugly looking, she didn't even have acne or facial scars so why did everyone make fun of her. Okay she knew it was because of her glasses and hair but those where stupid reasons to her. It could also be her reputation as the school's most vulnerable person to pick on. Kagome subconsciously fiddled with her glasses and prayed that one day she would be able to wear contacts. Her mother said contacts where dangerous and could mess up her eyes if she wore them wrong but she thought that was a load of manure.

She watched the school come into view and slowed down. This school was a hellhole to her. The minute she walked into that damn school everyone pointed and laughed they didn't even try to get to know her they judged her and left her as jock meat. Sango was always there to protect her and that gave her time to escape and run to class but having a student in a lower grade protect you was very comical in her school. Everywhere she went people asked her where was her bodyguard and that annoyed her so much that she practically killed Sango when she was messing around with her one day.

One person that she knew who in school that never made fun of her was _him_. Sesshoumaru Taisho. She still remembered the first time he sat next to her in Biology class in the ninth grade. It was one of the most happiest days of her life.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome made her way toward her third period class and entered slowly knowing that everyone would stare at her when she walked in. It was already enough that she was late because she couldn't find the class but to be a laughing stock and late was a bad combination. She slowly placed her hand on the doorknob of the classroom and turned it. Walking in slowly she looked around at all the pretty faces around her and sighed. This was going to be a hell class she already knew it. _

_"Hello. My name is Ms.Kaede please take a seat and open to the assigned page on the board." The voice startled Kagome that she squeaked loudly. Everyone of course laughed at her and called her a nut case. Ignoring them she introduced herself to the teacher already use to peoples reaction towards her. _

_"My name is Kagome Higurashi It's a pleasure to met you Ms.Kaede." Seeing her new teacher nod she took her place at a desk in the front of the room that happened to be empty. _

_Taking out her notebook and Biology book she opened to the page that was written on the board. Quickly scanning over the material she began taking notes._

_**Mitochondria-transfers energy from organic compounds to ATP **_

_**Ribosome-organizes the synthesis of protiens **_

_**Endoplasmic Reticulum (ER)-prepares protein for export (rough ER); synthesizes steriods, regulates calcium levels, breaks down toxic substances(smooth ER)** _

_While she was writing someone took a seat next to her forcing her to lose her concentration and look to the side at the said being. To her surprise it was Sesshoumaru and she couldn't help but smile at him. She didn't even notice he had walked in the class or notice the heated stares she received from the other girls in the room. It was like kami answered her wish and she was floating on cloud nine. His only response to her smile was a cold stare that mentally hurt her. _

_'Geez he still on the not talking to him thing. I thought he would at least get over it by third grade but I guess I was wrong.' Kagome thought. Her smile immediately turned to a frown, which she aimed at him shamelessly. This must have shocked him for his eyes widened one forth of a centimeter but he quickly recovered and glared back. Kagome huffed and returned to her work. If he didn't want to talk to her than she had no problem he could take a stick and shove it up his ass for all she cared. _

'_He wouldn't know emotion if he went to jail and it fucked him up the ass.' Kagome thought bitterly._

FLASHBACK

Kagome smiled slightly at the memory. Since then Sesshoumaru has only spoken to her once and that was when she was crying behind the bleachers in gym after school in her junior year. That was the year all the girls that she knew started becoming bitchy and snobbish almost like they where to good for her and everyone else not like them. That was the day Hitomi, a new friend she had made the year before, became popular and dumped her for her new group of floozies. Kagome was very devastated; she had finally made a friend that could make her cooler in everyone's eyes. In a way you could say she was subjected to peer pressure by trying to fit in but she was only human after all.

"_Why do you waste your tears on such foolish things?" His cold voice slicing through the sounds the sobbing girl. Kagome muttered a hiccupped 'why would you care' and ignored the silent figure standing above her. _

Now that she was older she was ready to take on Shikon Highs student body and make them ever regret treating her so badly. It was time for Kagome to step up and show her true power.

"Kagome, why are you drooling and have a psychotic look on your face?" Sango questioned arching one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at her. This snapped Kagome out of her little flashback and victory speech and she was only able to stare at Sango with a confused look upon her face.

"um….no reason." Shrugging she headed up the steps to their school entrance with her head held high.

She should of know the day was going to smoothly for her, from the minute she stepped on school ground to the minute her face made it through the double doors. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and she didn't normally ignore her bad feelings because they usually resulted in her getting hurt or publicly embarrassed. But today nothing was going wrong, Maybe they had decided to take a break and leave her alone for once.

Kagome smiled as she walked down the hall talking to Sango about random things. And that was when it happened. Eggs and wads of paper planted themselves on her and made her stumble and fall on the floor. Looking up at her attackers she wasn't surprised to see Hitomi and her band of whores smirking at her evilly. Sango watched in the background as Kagome stood up slowly her eyes twitching. Those who did not know Kagome had little patience for idiots than they knew now. After all Kagome could only take so much after so many years. Freshmen stepped back when they saw the look of murder in her eyes and others dared her to try something. Of course all those who where not seniors did not bulge wanting to see some new school year action but all the seniors knew that Kagome could have a mean streak especially those who had witnessed her treatment of Inuyasha and Kouga one summer day at the beach.

"Hey Kagome I like what you have done with your face at least now you looks prettier." Hitomi aimed her fake smile in her direction. Her reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes might have made guys fall for her now but any guy with common sense could tell that she was a slut.

Kagome stared at Hitomi with a blank stare and shook her head of the dripping egg yokes and walked passed Hitomi. There was no reason to start a fight with someone at the beginning of the school year. After all that was what the graduation after party was for, IF she got invited.

"So you're going to walk away like a scared baby and not do anything huh Kagome. I should have known you would never change. You always let people walk all over you and tell you what to do. It like you don't even have a backbone." Hitomi sneered at Kagome's retreating back.

"I don't waste my time on fools." Was all Kagome said, leaving behind a hallway filled with shocked people.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

It was lunch time and everyone was at their usual tables. Kagome and Sango had their own table because no one wanted a repeat of two years ago. Sango practically kicked the asses of all the people that previously occupied the table they where currently at. It was a very comical sight. From the perspective of others it looked like a young freshman throwing bodies this way and that but in reality she was only trying to make the people scoot over and let her sit down but they refused and she had to use force.

"Did you read Yuki's advice Kagome?" Asked an excited Sango as she read the column. Sango didn't know about Kagome's involvement in the school newspaper or that she was Yuki the Flirtologist. Rolling her eyes at her sister she took a bite out of her meatball surprise. The look of said lunch was a surprise indeed. The lunch ladies looked like they went through hard labor to make such a meal but from a student's point of view it looked as if it where made from mud and fried in hot car oil and dipped in meatball scented flavoring and served on a plastic tray with spaghetti to make it look fancy.

"No Sango, what did she write about this time?" Kagome feigned interest.

"She's giving flirting tips this year and I can't wait to try them out on Miroku." Sango said excitedly.

"Well good luck I hope they work." Kagome smiled a gentle smile and continued poking her lunch.

Kagome and Sango turned their heads in the direction of the cafeteria entrance when they heard many screams. Coming through the door was an irritated Sesshoumaru with his many fan girls. Many of the girls clung to his arm and others bowed down before him as if to worship him. Kagome laughed out loud when she spotted Hitomi and her floozies try her flirting tips.

'Life's great when Sesshoumaru's irritated.' Kagome thought as she smirked at Sesshoumaru as he passed by her table receiving a cold look shot at her from the corner of his eye.

Her eyes widened when a girl placed herself on the slightly shocked Sesshoumaru's lap.

_**Rule Five: Don't Be Afraid To Take Risk **_

Kagome and Sango chocked on their own spit and waited for what the violated Sesshoumaru would do. The girl seemed to be unfazed by the cold stare he aimed at her as she popped her gum and played with his perfectly calm hair.

"Well that's something you thought you would never see." Sango said to Kagome. Kagome laughed at Sango. She saw Sesshoumaru snap his gaze at her and stare her down. Kagome and Sango didn't realize that the cafeteria had become quiet and gulped at all the stares they where receiving.

"uh…hey" Sango said sheepishly while scratched the back of her head.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

A/N: Hey A Girl Who Love Anime here. I hope you like the chapter. I'll try to update soon but I have a research paper I have to work on. Till then. Ja ne.


	3. First Day Of School

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I just became really lazy and didn't feel like updating and decided to just read a few fanfiction's until I was inspired to work. Unfortunately I am not inspired and this chapter may suck but I will try my best. Winged Miko tried to make me update but there is only so much my friend can do (she basically threatened me with chopsticks and told me 101 ways she could torture me in a matter of ten minutes). That made me update. Then there was the fact that the book Flirtology by: Anita Naik was being checked out from the library by someone so that also slowed down the process especially when I felt like writing.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and I hope this chapter is to you guys liking.

Kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH

BeBeeCinaMon

Estra

Addanc-TSC

Chosen to be Neko

iluvbryce

Wolf-in-sheep-Clothing

CrystalineLilia

S.p.O.d

xXShadowedfateXx

SilverPsychoKitty

Queen of the Storms

JadeStoneTheYounger

Silent Comet

- whisperal-

LynGreenTea

anime-lover-forever2007

Sesshyholic

mangadreams

Catatonic Moronic

Lady Orange

Kagomelove14

MichiroAOZ

HeartStar

RockLobster57

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the book Flirtology even though I wish I did.

**Previously:**

_Her__eyes widened when a girl placed herself on the slightly shocked Sesshoumaru's lap._

_**Rule Five: Don't Be Afraid To Take Risk **_

_Kagome and Sango choked on their own spit and waited for what the violated Sesshoumaru would do. The girl seemed to be unfazed by the cold stare he aimed at her as she popped her gum and played with his perfectly calm hair._

"_Well that's something you thought you would never see." Sango said to Kagome. _

_Kagome laughed at Sango. She saw Sesshoumaru snap his gaze at her and stare her down. Kagome and Sango didn't realize that the cafeteria had become quiet and gulped at all the stares they where receiving._

"_uh…hey" Sango said sheepishly while scratched the back of her head._

**Chapter 3: First Day Of School **

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other nervously as everyone peered at them. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze upon hers and Sango's figures and theyslowly sank down in their seats to avoid the piercing glare he aimed at them.

"What do you think we should do?" Kagome whispered to Sango quietly so no one could hear them. Seeing Sango shrug her shoulders only put her on edge even more.

"Well what do you think we should do right now?". Asked a slightly irritated Kagome.

"If someone was to walk by and hear you say that they would think something was going on under here." Sango joked. Kagome shot her a glare that could of rivaled Sesshoumaru's this made the smile on Sango's face vanish.

"Kag's why are you so upset? Its not like he's out to get you or anything." Sango said reassuringly.

"Its not that. Its-"

"The loser with no social life whatsoever." Said a snobbish voice above them. Kagome and Sango looked up only to come face to face with Kikyo Higurashi, their cousin.

Slowly making their way from under the table they made themselves comfortable in the chairs located at their lunch table completely ignoring Kikyo and forgetting the fact that Sesshoumaru was still aiming a glare at them.

"You should listen to those that are superior to you." Kikyo sneered, her brown eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as she stared at them minding their own business.

"Well when someone superior comes along then we might take your request into consideration." Sango said in a smooth calm voice to the shocked Kikyo.

"When did you get enough guts to actually talk back to me like that." Everyone in the cafeteria turned in the direction of the person who released the offending screech that ran throughout the cafeteria only to find Kikyo confronting her cousins.

"I always had the guts I just decided to stop ignoring you after all these years and tell you what's on my." Said the smirking Sango.

Knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere trying to insult Sango she aimed her attention to the girl located next to her. Kagome.

"Well I see your still depending on Sango, a little junior, to defend you a _big, bad_ senior." Kikyo grabbed a fist full of Kagome's hair and yanked her from her seat bringing her to her knees in front of her. Sango made a more to stop Kikyo but was stopped by the look Kagome sent her way. Understanding her silent gesture she placed herself back in her seat.

"What cat got your tongue Kagome." Kikyo teased in a tone that many people would use when talking to a dog that wanted its favorite chew toy but couldn't have it because they're keeping it out of its reach.

Kagome grabbed the wrist that was connected to the hand that was fisted in her hair and tried to remove it but was unsuccessful. Kikyo snarled at the pitiful attempted by which Kagome tried to release herself. Tightening her grip she was satisfied when she heard a whimper come from the girl at her mercy.

"You really think that could make me release you, you must really be stupid."

"Leave her alone Kikyo she did nothing to you." Sango saw the pain flashing in Kagome's eyes and couldn't take just standing around doing nothing.

"You stay out of this you little bitch this does not concern you. This concerns this weakling here. She is a sorry excuse of a girl. She puts all girls to shame. Just look at her she doesn't even try to look decent and she could at least try to do something about this hair of hers." Kikyo yanked a little harder on Kagome's hair earning a cry of pain from the girl. "Look at you, you can't even defend yourself against me. This is a waste of time." Releasing her grip she saw the relief that flooded through her cousins' eyes. This made her angry and she delivered a swift kick to Kagome's side watching as she fell to the floor in a heap of clothing and flesh. Slowly walking away she made eye contact with a few bystanders and winked at a few cute boys that where looking at her. She smirked inwardly loving how she had everyone's attention. Inflecting pain upon her cousin was just an added bonus.

Kagome could feel the bile raising in her throat and she had to take deep breaths to keep the vomit at bay. Kikyo had managed to kick her right in her stomach even at the angle she was in. Placing a hand over her mouth she hurriedly stood up and signaled to Sango where she was going. Sango nodded and collected their belongings. Kagome ran as fast as she could to the girls bathroom trying her hardest to keep the acid like liquid in her stomach.

Kagome made her way through the crowds of people that where in the hallway. Many blocked her from her destination and others threw things at her trying to distract her but she easily got out of those situations. What she didn't plan of doing was running into Sesshoumaru Taisho.

'When did he leave the cafeteria?' Kagome thought.

She tried to find an escape root but there was none. Everywhere she turned there was someone out to get her and keep her from the bathroom she really needed to be in at the moment. Mentally sighing she looked up into the stone face of the ice king himself and looked at him expectedly. He seemed to be waiting for her to do something and she was at a total lost.

"Remove yourself from the path I am taking or I shall remove you myself." He stated in an indifferent voice. Still clutching her stomach in pain she tried her hardest not to yell at him to leave her alone, that alone would work her abdominal muscles into making her stomach spill all of its contents.

Glaring at him she slowly side stepped him but only bumped into someone. That someone happened to be carrying a binder that just so happened to jab her in her stomach making it convulse.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. The pinkish, brown bail quickly made its way out of her mouth and onto anyone who was in its way. Since she was still partially facing Sesshoumaru the vomit landed on his white dress shirt and black dress pants. She also saw some fall on his shoes, she hoped he didn't buy expensive shoes because if she received a bill requesting a payment for some expensively tailored shoes than she would be screwed for life. The other unsuspecting victim wasn't as lucky as Sesshoumaru, while Sesshoumaru only had one fourth of her vomit on him the other person had the other three fourths on him. The person she easily recognized as Shippo Akichi a fellow junior that worked on school newspaper with her.

"I am soooooo sorry." Kagome said with guilt. She removed her baggy black sweater and tried to whip off the vomit on Shippo first since he was the _very_ unfortunate victim. She would have to remember to not eat strawberry and chocolate ice cream before coming to school next time.

Kagome felt like crying but she couldn't will herself to do so in front of Sesshoumaru. Everyone who happened to be in the hallway stopped to look at the scene and whispered among themselves and pointed at her while laughing. Many of Sesshoumaru's fan girls fainted from the shock of him covered in vomit while the popular kids thought of a new nickname for her.

"Kagome I got your-" Sango cut herself off at the site before her. She didn't know wither to laugh because Sesshoumaru ice lord of the Atlantic ocean was covered in bail or to feel sorry for Shippo the green eyes, reddish, brown haired boy she use to have a crush on in the ninth grade. She decided on her first choice and let the laugh escape her throat before she could properly let it out without seeming insulting towards the two currently unsanitary people.

"Kagome you must tell me how you happened to cover Sesshoumaru with vomit." Sango laughed out loud. Her face was turning red from the lack of oxygen reaching her lungs and Kagome could essentially see Sago's lungs shrivel up like a raisin in the sun.

"Sango this is not a laughing matter. This is very embarrassing not to mention very serious." Kagome said hurriedly as she wiped most of the vomit off of Shippo and worked her way over to Sesshoumaru. Seeing that her sweater already absorbed all the vomit it could she removed her oversized black shirt that said "Baka Mitai (It must hurt to be that stupid)" leaving her in a firm fitting tank top that showed off all her curves. It also was a low cut tank top, which showed off her most prized possessions.

"Yeah tell me about it. I would hate to be Sesshoumaru right now. You actually managed to get him to look so….dirty." Another round of laugher escaped from Sango.

"Sango" Kagome whined. The glare Sesshoumaru was still aiming at her was enough to make her run home and hide under her blanket for the rest of her life. She was surprised that he didn't yell at her or threatened to have her deported and sent to some God forsaken unknown country so bears and other undiscovered creatures could eat her alive and make a shelter with her bones. When she was about the wipe away the vomit that had landed on his face he grabbed her wrist in a tight embrace and pulled away from her.

"That will be enough you have already degraded this Sesshoumaru enough with your presence." With that said he made his way down the hall receiving curious glances from their fellow peers.

Sango couldn't get enough of the current situation and decided to follow Sesshoumaru with her camera phone. This would serve as the perfect bribe if she ever needed something from him or decided to make him do something.

'This is priceless ' Sango thought snapping pictures of him as she trailed behind him.

Kagome returned her attention to the boy identified as Shippo and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I could buy you another outfit if you'd like." She offered. Seeing him give a forced smile made her winch on the inside. Then reality hit her. She was a nerd and he probably didn't want to be seen talking to her or even associating with her whatsoever. Blowing a strand of greasy hair away from her face she prepared to leave but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Your Kagome Higurashi am I correct?" He asked.

Slightly shocked she nodded her head and said 'yes' to confirm his suspicions.

"Well Rin told me to give this to you when I ran into you or saw you." He removed a sealed envelope from his binder that had caused all this mess and handed it to her. Once she received the letter he walked away without a 'goodbye' or a 'see you around'.

'I wonder what this is about?' Kagome thought. Mentally shrugging her shoulders she placed the letter in her backpack and decided to read it once she got home. Picking up the sweater and shirt that she used to wipe off the vomit from Shippo and Sesshoumaru and threw them away. She hated to throw away her favorite shirt but some things had to be sacrificed for the greater good.

"Hey Kag's I got the perfect shot of Sesshoumaru Taisho covered in vomit." Sango said while running up to her. Quickly opening her phone and going to the pictures she recently took she showed the picture to Kagome. The picture couldn't really be called a picture at all, it would be considered a mug shot in her book. All he need was a piece of paper that had an assigned number in front of him to complete the picture. His look of utter shock really added to the effect of some who'd just found out he would be sentenced to twenty five years in jail because he violated his probation.

"Isn't this priceless?" Sango asked trying to keep herself upright while still laughing. Kagome laughed out loud at the picture. Her sides where aching and she could barely breath but she some how managed to ask Sango how she managed to catch Sesshoumaru off guard like that.

"It was quite simple I just jumped out from behind a car that happened to be parked beside his. I think he was on his way home but I'm not sure. Anyway I have decided that this would be useful for the perfect bribery."

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to get him to do anything you wanted with that picture as a threatening device. Make sure you make copies though." Kagome told her.

"Don't worry I will." Sango replaced her phone back in her pocket and walked down the hall while shouting 'I'll see after class' in her direction.

The bell rang signaling that fifth period was starting. Kagome hurried to Mr. Hiruka's, the computer teacher, class and apologized for being late. Before she took her seat a girl handed her a packet that contain all the rules for the class in it. Making her way to the back of the room she sat in her secluded seat away from everyone else in the class.

Those who knew Mr. Hiruka knew that he would give last minute homework assignments if everyone wasn't out the class fast enough. They were unfortunate during the first week of school in their junior year since they were still mentally stupid after the long summer break. Soon they fingered out that if they got out of class right when the bell rang he wouldn't be able to give out homework assignments. Kagome didn't really care if he gave homework his assignments where really easy and fun to do and didn't take that much time. Now since she was a senior and took his advance web design class she couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her this year.

"Everyone copy down the homework assignment that will be due in two days." Mr. Hiruka said while pointing the left upper left-hand corner of the blackboard. Her fellow peers groaned out loud and hunched over their backpacks to take out their agendas or some form of schedule book that they kept to keep track of homework assignments.

"I thought you only gave us our homework assignments at the end of class." One boy who sat two rows in front of her whined. Mr. Hiruka didn't even acknowledge the boy and instead observed the class as they did what he told them to do. Kagome rolled her eyes and wrote down the homework on a random piece of paper she found in her backpack. Placing the paper and pen back in its rightful place she turned on her computer and waited for Mr. Hiruka to tell them what to do.

"Those of you who had me in previous years should know all the rules for this class. If you don't then look at the handout that Miss. Handa gave to you when you walked into class. Ignoring him as he read over the rules she logged on to her email account and decided to send Rin the next article of her Flirtology column.

_For those of you who've tried the Flirtology tips but didn't have any success have to try harder yet don't make it obvious that you are giving it your all. If he/she still ignores you maybe he/she isn't interested in you or is just plan clueless to all your advances. This may be because he/she thinks that you are crazy because you're acting so weird around them. Just remember if my flirting tips don't work than I don't know what will. Now enough about that lets start with our Flirtology lesson._

_**Rule Six: Good mood, Good flirt**_

_Good flirts are fun. This doesn't mean you have to crack a joke every five minutes (which will most likely be corny anyway), but it does mean you should be in a good mood when you flirt (or else it will backfire). If you're about to go out, a good trick is to put on your favorite CD, turn it up, and dance wildly around your room for five minutes. Then hit the road. _

_**Rule Seven: Take a deep breath **_

_To find courage:_

_-Just go for it_

_-Don't try to predict the outcome_

_-If you get knocked down, try again with someone else (for all you Sesshoumaru Taisho lovers)_

_Despite what people tell you, you don't need props or an elaborate cover story to give you courage. The best way to feel brave is to simply take a deep breath and give it a go. Keep practicing your technique and you'll find that the more you feel about it and the more courageous you'll be. _

_**Rule Eight: Aim your beam wide **_

_Always start with your flirt gaze on full beam. Let it sweep over every guy in the room before you narrow it down to one person. Sometimes you'll find Mr. Right in five seconds, but other times it will take a few tries. Scan with a smile on your face and you'll find someone before long._

_**Rule Nine: Smile on the lookout**_

_Walk around staring at your feet and all you'll see are the cracks in the pavement. Look up and dating possibilities become apparent. To boost your flirt power, make eye contact with boys you think are attractive as you walk down the street. Look them in the eye as you walk down the street. Look them in the eye as you walk toward them, smile, keep walking, and then look back to see if they've picked up your signals (nine times our of ten, they'll be looking back too.) _

_**Rule Ten: Make up your mind**_

_All it takes is ninety seconds to decide if you like someone or not, so make those ninety seconds count! Before you hotfoot it over, check out his body language. If he's smiling, standing with his shoulders back, and looking at you, then he's ready to flirt_

_These are the next flirting tips so try them. Tomorrow you'll learn five more so keep these tips in a safe place just in case you want to share them. Till then Ja ne._

_You know you love me, _

_Yuki the Flirtologist_

After emailing the column to Rin she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Seeing everyone still going over the 101 things not to do in Mr. Hiruka's class rules she went on the Internet and answered a few questions on her last class Kagome slowly made her way up to her locker which happened to be on the third floor. Since she is known for having bad luck it didn't surprise her that her last period class happened to be on the first floor.

After reaching the third floor she made her way to her locker that happened to be three lockers down from Sesshoumaru's. Upon reaching her locker she noticed the girl from the cafeteria that had sat on Sesshoumaru's lap slipping an envelope into his locker.. Kagome smiled at the memory and couldn't stop the chuckle that passed through her lips.

This seemed to alert the girl and she turned to glare at the intruder. Seeing it was Kagome she intensified her glare and scrunched her face up into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely. Kagome shot her a glare and ignored her. Getting the clue that she wasn't going to receive an answer she stepped towards Kagome threateningly.

Kagome opened her locker only to find it slammed shut when she tried to reach inside to get her needed books for her homework assignments. Looking at the hand plastered to the front of her locker she trailed her eyes along the arm and up to the red-faced girl.

"Can you remove your hand from my locker, please?" Kagome asked as politely as she could even though on the inside she was boiling with rage.

"If you tell Sesshoumaru who gave him the letter than I will personally make your life a living hell." Navy blue eyes met with dark hazel eyes and she knew that the girl meant every word. Kagome sighed and nodded her head showing that she understood. The girl removed her hand and walked away. Her skimpy white mini-mini skirt flapped up and down showing off her butt and black thong as she walked off. The black halter-top was too low cute for Kagome's taste and she quickly categorized the girl as a slut in her book.

Shaking her head she opened her locker and started putting her textbooks in her locker. Kagome noticed someone walk past her and looked up only to find Sesshoumaru inserting the code into his lock. Kagome trailed her eyes along his body and noticed that his hair was slightly damp and his outfit changed. Unlike earlier when he was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks now he was wearing baggy black jeans and a black firm-fitting muscle shirt, which really did show off his muscles. Slightly dazed she returned to putting her textbooks in her backpack.

Sesshoumaru opened his locker only to find a letter inside. He looked around to see if anyone else was around to put it in there but he only spotted the girl Kagome. He still held a grudge against her from the vomit incident and he was going to make her pay. He was speechless at the fact the she actually got away with throwing up on him, he was going to punish her for it but he also witnessed what had happened to her in the cafeteria. His mind already thought she got what she deserved but another part of him felt that he should hurt her with his own hands.

Glancing back to the letter that sat upon his textbooks he picked it up and noticed that the envelope that the letter was in was scented with a strong perfume that made his nose itch and his eye water. Ignoring that he was about to throw it out but a soft 'read it' came from the direction of the girl at her locker a few lockers down. He sensed the demand in her voice and his curiosity spiked.

Opening the envelope he saw the words 'Future Lover' on the cover and couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at it. Glancing over to the girl still placing books into her bag he noticed a satisfied smile on her face and how her eyes would occasionally look at him in the corner of her eyes. Returning to the letter he slowly opened it and read it.

_To: Sesshoumaru _

_I LOVE YOU! I have loved you since the day we first talked, well you grunted when I tried to be polite to you but that's beside the point. I'm sorry about what happened today and I wish to make it up to you. If you will allow me I will buy you dinner at the Shikashi Restaurant if you don't mind. I will be waiting there at eight o'clock tonight. Please come don't keep me waiting._

_Love,_

_Your lover_

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He didn't think that she could be so bold and up fount about anything and he pondered about the letter for a few seconds before irritation entered his usually cold eyes. First she throws up on him and is now claming to be his lover. Was she some kind of nut case that would stalk you if you didn't give her what she wanted. He decided to take a chance.

"No" He said coldly and threw the envelope on the ground. Hearing the locker from the girl slam he thought he was about to hear an earful of nonsense about her unspeakable love but only saw her run out of the locker area and down the stairs.

Kagome wondered what the letter that Sesshoumaru received was about and had to control herself from running over and reading over his shoulder. As she ignored the urge to do what her mind wanted her to do she continued to get her stuff from her locker. She already knew she would be up until dawn just to finish one third of her homework.

As a perfume scent hit her nose she cringed at the strong odor and tried to breath out the strong scent.

'What the hell is that?' Her mind screamed.

**'What else would it be dumbass?' **her other voice asked in a matter-of-fact voice.

'Its you! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone last year?'

**'What's it to you?'**

"Stop answering my questions with a question.' Kagome screamed inside her head.

**'What are you going to do if I don't?'**

Sighing Kagome started to flip through the folders she had for each class and pulled out all her assignments for tonight. She had better things to do than argue with her inner mind that seemed to have formed a mind of its own after her first week of high school.

**'You shouldn't do the reading for the English homework tonight.' **The voice commented.

'Yes I should how else would I be able to do the ENGLISH HOMEWORK?'

**'Easy don't do it'**

'Right that would be a good way to start off the year by not doing homework.' Kagome thought sarcastically.

**'Don't read it'**

'I'm reading it'

**'Don't read it'**

'Read it'

**"Don't read it'**

"Read it" Kagome softly demanded out loud. She quickly glanced at Sesshoumaru to see if he heard her and sighed in relief when he seemed to ignore her.

**'Well you won this time' **her inner mind surrendered without a fight.

Kagome face light with a satisfied smile as she closed her backpack. Glancing over in Sesshoumaru's direction in the corner of her eyes she noticed that he seem to be hesitating. Maybe he had doubts about the letter and knew whom it was from.

**'Aren't you suppose to be meeting Sango in front of the school right about now?' **

'Damn I totally forgot I hope she doesn't kill me.' Kagome panicked.

Hearing Sesshoumaru say 'no' coldly made her wonder what the letter could of mentioned that would make him react that way. Shrugging her shoulders she quickly slammed her locker shut and headed out the locker area and down the flight of stairs that would lead her to the school entrance where Sango would be.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter and I will try to update the story soon. I have been working on this chapter for about a week now and I couldn't decide if I wanted my plot to change or stay the same, so I decided to make it stay the same. LOL. Please review. NOW I MUST GO PLAY DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it has been some time since I updated this story. Hell it's been about three years. I started this story when I was in 9th grade and now I'm a high school graduate. I know total shocker!! ^_^ but now that I have time on my hands and don't have anything to do with my life for the next few weeks I will try and update the story. They won't be long chapters but maybe as I get the hang of updating again I will make them longer. Thank you all who have stuck with me through my REALLY LONG lazy phase. I really appreciate it! Much love to you all!!!!

Another thing that I want to address is that one of the reasons I stopped updating was because I had to return the Flirtology book back to the library and someone checked it out. Also since I owed money to the library at the time I couldn't check it out again (still haven't paid. Lol). So I will have to get the flirting advice from somewhere else or just pull it out the ass (sometimes that works wonders).

Please forgive me if my writing style has completely changed. I must admit that instead of my writing skills getting better over the years they actually dulled a bit (damn insufficient English teachers!). Once again I apologize (bows).

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (cries!!)

()o()o()o()o()o()

Chapter Four: Sesshoumaru Speaks!?!?

(Kagome P.O.V)

'_Damn it where is she?_' Kagome thought. Sango told her to meet her in front of the school and once she got there she discovered that she was nowhere to be found.

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. Everyone has already cleared out from the school and those that were lingering were either waiting for someone, like herself, or just hanging around because they didn't have anything to do.

'_She better not be with Miroku again!'_ she thought angrily.

Kagome turned around quickly once she heard the double doors to the school open behind her and prepared to give Sango a tongue lashing. Instead of Sango stepping out of the building the one coming out of the building was Sesshoumaru and he didn't look to happy.

Quickly closing her mouth that was still open Kagome turned away and looked around for Sango.

"Higurashi" Sesshoumaru's cool baritone voice broke through the silence around them.

'_Is he talking to me?!_' Kagome asked herself.

She knew there were two other people in the school with the same last name Higurashi but she doubted they would be in the same area as her at this moment since they were underclassmen. All the underclassmen knew that if you wanted to be cool or stay cool that you should avoid being near her for to long or be mistaken as her friend. That alone was a no-no in the school. It was a known fact that you made her life hell and never talked to her.

Chancing a glance behind her she saw that Sesshoumaru was looking right at her with an annoyed expression upon his face. Kagome looked around once more to see if he was speaking to her and noticed that he was.

'_Sesshoumaru is talking to me!!'_ she shrieked. Her heart started to race wildly in her chest once she fully turned to him. His golden eyes always were beautiful, even if they where abnormal, in the late afternoon light.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." She noticed his eyes narrow at her for a fraction of a second and wondered what his problem was until she realized she used his name in a familiar fashion.

"You will address me properly Higurashi." His cold tone made her involuntarily shiver. His coldness did not surprise her one bit and it was actually kind of welcoming to her. She loved this side of him and accepted him for who he was.

"Hai Taisho-san. I am sorry for my slip I will not let it happen again." This seemed to please him. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" she asked in a polite voice.

On the other hand she wanted to rip him apart for making her speak to him like he was above her. She put up with him for most of her life and she was entitled to address him in a familiar manner damn it!

'_Arrogant, egotistical, male!! I'll show you one day!'_ rage built up inside her as she thought this and fire burned in her eyes.

"You left this in my locker." He held out the letter strongly scented of perfume to her. Glancing up at him in confusion she shook her head from left to right and didn't take the letter.

"I am sorry Taisho-san but that letter does not belong to me." His piercing golden eyes glared at her.

"I believe you did. You insisted yourself that I read it. Do you call this Sesshoumaru a liar?" His tone was cool but she could read the irritation in his eyes.

'_WHAT THE HELL! I did no such thing'_ then she remembered her saying 'read it' out loud in the locker area a few minutes ago. She didn't know wither to laugh at her misfortune or yell at him for being stupid.

'_Knowing my luck if I laugh I will get that awful perfume in my mouth and Sesshoumaru would teach me a lesson I would never forget if I yelled at him. I wonder what my punishment would be?'_ She couldn't help but think once she thought of Sesshoumaru punishing her.

"I reassure you Sesshoumaru that letter is not mine and I am not saying you are a liar. But the truth is that some girl happened to slip it in your locker and I just happened to be around when you found it."

"Then why did you insist that I read it?" He questioned.

"Um…well…you see I was talking aloud to myself and you just happened to overhear me." Kagome said sheepishly. He didn't seem to be satisfied with her answer but he left it at that. He swiftly turned away from her and began to walk off to her dismay. Not wanting to let the chance slip to get him to talk to her some more she quickly thought of something to say before he was out of hearing range.

"I'm sorry about earlier" She apologized.

He continued to walk away from her.

"Sesshoumaru do you accept my apology?" She asked. She was desperate to get a response from him. He was after all talking to her at the moment. This moment wouldn't come again any time soon so she was going to milk it for its worth.

She saw him halt in his footsteps and slightly turn his head in her direction. Her breath froze in her lungs as she prepared to hear Sesshoumaru address her once again. But that anticipation quickly turned to ire at his next words.

"Higurashi you have once again spoken to me in a familiar manner. I will not be so lenient the next time you make that mistake" with that said he continued to walk away.

'_Here I was trying to nice and polite and what do I get?! A freaking slap in the face'_ Kagome yelled inside her head.

'**At least you spoke to him today'** Her inner voice said.

'_Shut it!'_ She really wasn't in the mood to hear her inner self be a smart ass.

Kagome fumed as she continued to wait for Sango. Her anger only continued to rise as she continued to wait. When she thought she could take no more she heard her cell phone ring. Hurriedly she dug it out of her bag and answered.

"Moshi Moshi Kagome speaking" She answered in a calm voice belying her true emotions.

"Hey Kagome why aren't you at home yet?" Sango asked from the other end. Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Sango I'm waiting for you in front of the school. Where are you?" Kagome asked. She felt her finger nails dig into her hand as she clutched her bag tightly.

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry! Did I not tell you that I have a softball meeting today? I found out during towards the end of the day and left right after school. Are you mad?" Sango asked worriedly.

Kagome took a calm breath and released it slowly. She wanted to kill Sango but she knew it was her fault for running late. She probably would have caught Sango afterschool if she wasn't arguing with herself at her locker.

"No Sango I am not mad. I'm glad you called and didn't leave me out here trying to guess where you are."

"No problem. I have to get back to practice now so I'll see you when I get home okay." Sango said.

"Alright I will see you later. Bye Sango."

"Ja ne!"

"DAMMIT!!!!" Kagome screeched after she hung up. Her day was getting worse and worse. What would happen next?

"Hey Kag's!!" This time her eye twitched continuously.

Turning around she saw the two people she really didn't feel like dealing with after her horrible day running towards her.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kouga. What's up?" She asked in a false cheerfulness.

Inuyasha and Kouga noticed this immediately and stopped three feet away from her once they reached her. There could be only two reasons why Kagome was faking cheerfulness around them and those reasons where either she was extremely tired, which they doubt, or she was beyond pissed.

'_She's beyond pissed!'_ they both chorused in their head.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()

A/N: yeah I told you it wasn't going to be very long. But I will be posting the next chapter soon. I have actually plotted out everything I wanted in that chapter. I'm sort of confused with where I want to take this story since I forgot the original plot. Damn this sucks. I want to make this story as unpredictable as possible. Lol. Thanks everyone who has stuck by me once again and I can't wait for your reviews they always motivate me!!

Japanese Terms:

Hai-yes

Moshi Moshi-hello (telephone)

Ja ne-later


End file.
